A Shadowed Love
by neko-chan619
Summary: Sonic finally tells Amy to leave him alone in a very cruel way. He leaves Amy alone in a beach where she ends up falling and asleep and receives help from and unlikely person. Sorry I suck at summaries. R/R please
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-chan : Hello, this is my first shadamy fanfic so please be gentle XD with your criticisms. So now without further ado here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters. They belong to sega, the respectful owners. **

_**(Amy p.o.v)**_

I had been running and chasing after my hero, Sonic,in the beach, when the worst thing in my life happened. I was right behind him, when he stopped which caused me bump into him.

"Sonic, my love!" I squealed as I got ready to glomp on him. However I was stopped mid-hug by a hand. Sonic's hand.

"What's wro-"

"Goddamn it Amy! Leave me alone i don't like you and I never will now piss off will you!" Sonic barked at me. I stood there half shocked and half terrified. He had never snapped at me before no matter how annoying I was. I guess he finally snapped.

Sonic left after yelling at me and my tears finally started falling. I fell to my knees and started whimpering. My heart ached and I felt a retched pain run from it to all over my body. I knew this day would come if I kept bugging him but my love for him always blinded me. I continued crying until I gave myself up to a deep weariness that had come over me.

_**(Normal p.o.v.)**_

A shadowed figure had seen the unexpected scene unravel right in front of it. It got closer to the sakura colored hedgehog and gently picked her up in a bridal style position. The unknown person ran at lightning speed with the petit hedgehog in arms. In less than a few minutes it had arrived at its destination.

Unbeknownst to the shadowed figure he was being watched by a smirking feminine figure.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into Amy Rose." She stated before she walked away in the opposite direction.

_**(Amy's p.o.v.)**_

I woke up with a painful pounding in my head. I tried to assess what had happened yesterday and wondered if I had gotten drunk and now awoke with a major hangover. Suddenly the images of yesterday's events flooded into my head. I began crying again for I had realized that I could no longer chase or hope to be with my beloved Sonic.

Another shocking realization happened to hit me. 'How did I end up in my house and when did I get here' I wondered confused. I then remembered a dream I had in which I was being carried by strong arms and being lifted by air. I pondered a bit more but didn't get an answer. The only thing I knew was that I had not gotten here on my own and that quite frankly scared the crap out of me.

I got up from my bed and went to my bathroom. There I saw a not-so-pretty image of myself in my mirror. I looked at myself in disgust. No wonder Sonic hated me I was ugly and to top I annoyed him. I decided to take a shower and make myself look more presentable before heading out.

I started heading towards the mall so that I could get my mind off the cruel images of a sonic I did not know. I went into a couple of shops and bought lots of pretty clothes. My mood was starting to lighten up a bit as I spent my day in the mall. When I was tired of shopping I made my way to the food to rest and to grab some lunch. I got in line for the chinese food stand and ordered orange chicken and chow mein when it was my turn to order.

I went to look for a spot to eat and found a table at the edge of the food court. I sat down and began eating. Not a moment later, had I heard a voice that made me freeze in terror.

"Hey! That's my chilidog!" the blue hedgehog screamed at his friend, Knuckles the echidna.

"Sorry but now it's mine." The crimson echidna replied with a smug grin.

I turned around ever so slowly and saw that there little group of boys was all there. I continued to stare and when my eyes finally landed on an ebony black hedgehog my heart sort of dropped. He was staring at me with an unnerving glare that made me sure he wanted to kill me. Oh god what do I do?!

**Neko-chan: and that's it for today w though I'm not sure I did so well with the cliff hanger. Well bye I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-chan: Hello everyone , a quick thank you to SnowDreamy for reviewing my very first fanfic. Here is another chapter of a Shadowed Love. I noticed that I didn't actually name the first chapter so I shall start naming them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters or any of its franchise. They belong to Sega.**

**Ch.2: Old Memories**

_**(Amy's p.o.v.)**_

I continued to gaze at Shadow as he returned the stare. After a few seconds of being in a tantalizing trance caused by his red ruby eyes, that showed a foreign emotion in the ebony hedgehog's usually emotionless eyes, I looked away in fear and started grabbing my belongings in a panicky fashion. I continued doing so and was about to throw away my leftovers when I heard a voice that sent a wave of chills down my spine.

"Hey Ames," the owner of the voice stated nonchalantly and continued ",what you doing here? I was sure you would still be sulking after our little argument." He smirked at me.

"Uh…S-Sonic…I.." I stuttered helplessly as I felt my eyes starting to overflow with tears of both sorrow and humiliation. His words stung and my heart ached as his words made me remember the events from the day before.

"I guess you're over it like always and are here to ask for forgiveness. Well, you know what I forgive you so stop following me around for now." Sonic said as his smirk deepened

"No that's… not…"I continued feebly but I quickly stopped since I knew that I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

"Oh what was tha-" He was stopped abruptly by a deep husky voice.

"Faker, just leave her alone she isn't causing any harm to anyone." Shadow said with a neutral face.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go" The egotistical jerk said in a very whiny voice. I watched them leave the food court and a couple minutes after being stunned by what had happened right now with Shadow, I left as well.

Walking home I found my mind wondering to all the events that had happened to me within just two days. The event with Shadow had slightly lightened my mood but it was outweighed by the way that Sonic had acted earlier. His whole personality changed from the righteous, gentle hedgehog who was a true hero into a jerk who not broke my heart but also humiliated me in front of our friends. Had he always acted that way or did he feel like he had control over me after crushing my heart into a million tiny little pieces.

I stopped and looked around at my surroundings somehow I managed to walk into Chaos Park that was known for its abundance in nature and was quite different to it name since it was quite peaceful. I found a tree, that had lots of shade under it, and I sat there still thinking. I then fell into a deep slumber.

_**(Normal p.o.v)**_

A raven colored hedgehog walked into Chaos Park. There he noticed the beautiful rosy hedgehog dozed off under a tree. He let a small smile creep onto his face as he watched her sleep. She began to stir, however and he saw that she was having a nightmare. He went up to her to make sure she was ok. His eras perked up as he heard a soft mumble escaped the lips of the pink hedgehog.

"W-why…why sonic.." She mumbled. He stared at her with a bit of a distraught look grazing his handsome face. He knew she still cared for him even after all that Faker, Sonic had put her through and it pained him to see that she was suffering so much over someone like that bastard.

He continued to watch her and when he thought she was close to waking up, he placed a small peck on her forehead and disappeared using his chaos emerald.

Just a couple of seconds later did Amy wake up from her slumber.

_**(Amy p.o.v.)**_

I opened my heavy eyelids and looked up at the sky. It had gotten late already so I decided to go back home.

When I got home I remembered the dream I was having when I was sleeping. In my dream I was 5 years old and being bullied by two boys and was trying to tell them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me. I then started crying and sobbing but they just wouldn't stop teasing me and pulling my long pink quills. I saw them get scissors from somewhere and proceeded cutting my. Only did they stop when a looming shadow appeared and pried them off me. The little boy turned to me and smiled even if I couldn't quite see his face I knew he was kind.

"You still look pretty," he said and smiled gently ", I like your quills this way too." He continued and then did something that surprised me. He kissed my forehead and I felt my face heat up but I smiled.

Then I woke up. That dream was actually a real life event that had happened but I could never remember the face of my savior from that day. I continued to think why had I dreamt of that day and before I knew it I was out cold.

**Neko-chan: So yeah this is the end for this chapter. I noticed I did a lot I mean A LOT of bashing on Sonic and I'm sorry to the fans of Sonic. I know his personality isn't really like that so please don't get mad about it. Well thank you for reading my new chapter. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko-chan: Hi effurry one sorry I haven't been updated since a long time. I know that telling mew all the reasons would just seem like excuses so I deeply apurrlogise (and fur the cat puns as well I just like using them :3). Well without further ado here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

_**(Amy's p.o.v.) **_

I woke up with the sun shinnying through my window. I got up and crossed my pink carpet padded floor and went to the bathroom. I took a long relaxing shower to lower the tension that had built up in my shoulders due to the stress of the past two days. After I got out, I got dressed and ate my breakfast. Somehow I hadn't managed to get the thought of the dream out of my mind. I kept thinking over and over again and mulled it over in my brain until I got a headache.

I decided to go to Rouge's house, which was just past the center of station square, for the rest of the day. Rouge was a good friend of mine and was very pretty. She was an ivory colored bat with a very curvaceous body that many girls (including myself XD) were jealous of. I walked absentmindedly and crashed into a firm body. I looked up only to be met by a piercing red glare. It was none other than Shadow the hedgehog.

"You alright Rose?" he said in a monotone voice that was laced with just a bit of concern. To the me the new fond emotion that Shadow showed was rather interesting.

"Yeah I'm alright. Sorry I crashed into you." I said in a sheepish tone. I was embarrassed that I was acting like this over that jerk!

"It's ok. Just be more careful next time, ok Rose." He said as I saw a small smile form on his lips. I felt blood rush into my cheeks_. I never knew Shadow was this handsome and attractive._

"Ok. Thanks Shadow." I said still blushing. I continue having a fight with my brain after finding this new revelation. _How could I never see he was this cute _I continued in my head.

"Well I'll see you later Rose." He said as he started walking away.

"Yeah…. I'll see you you…..later." I said in a daze and watched his back until I saw it disappear into the crowd.

I made my way to Rouge's house. Her house was a two story house painted in an alabaster and crimson paint with a few scattered flower bushes in the front yard. I knocked on her door and it swung open. Out came Rouge and gave me a hug.

" I heard what happened with you and big blue. That idiot should be thoroughly tortured." She said as she let me and made her hand s into fists.

"It's….ok. It doesn't matter anymore." I said meekly. "I sort of came to get my mind off of it."

"Ok. We'll just eat lots of ice cream and watch a bunch of chick flicks and have a sleepover, ok." She said in a comforting tone to me. I nodded my head and we went inside.

_**(Shadow's p.o.v)**_

I was walking around the central area of station square when I bumped into Rose. Both of us had not paid attention to what's ahead of us which resulted into the crash. I was busy thinking of ways to help her and by the looks of her she was still thinking of him. I hated that she was still thinking of that useless bastard and I felt anger rise up inside me.

I had caught her before either of us fell. She looked up and we met each other's eyes. She was stunned or so it seemed and I broke the awkward silence that was starting envelope us.

"You alright Rose?" I said as I tried to conceal the worry I had.

"Yeah I'm alright. Sorry I crashed into you." She said embarrassed.

"It's ok. Just be more careful next time, ok Rose." I said as I felt a small smile crept onto my face which only grew a bit more as I saw her blush.

"Ok. Thanks Shadow." She said and spaced out again. I grew worried again but I couldn't stay with her due to the fact that I had a certain "business" to attend to. I was sort of regretting of leaving her alone.

"Well I'll see you later Rose." I said as I began walking away from her and my heart aching to go back and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Yeah…. I'll see you you…..later." she said and I felt my worries coming back. However, I continued walking until I got to my destination. It was a small building in what is known as the "ghetto" side of the city.

I knocked on the old wooden door and heard a gruff voice say "Who is this?" in a slightly annoyed voice.

"It's me. The Dark Savior." I said and the door opened and I stepped in.

**Neko-chan: Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if there is quite a bit of OOCness in it and sorry about not updating a lot sooner and for taking a long time to update. Bye :3**


End file.
